lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
First Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: First Move * Episode Number: 01 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 4/7/2003 * English Air Date: 3/8/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: N/A * Next: Luft Vanship Summary The episode opens with the Silvana in the Grand Stream. It sights a fleet of Disith Battle Ships and opens fire on them. When the fleet moves out of range, the Silvana exits the Grand Stream. Claus Valca and Lavie Head are introduced as a pair of orphans living in Norkia. They own a vanship which they use to make deliveries and to compete in races. In order to afford an expensive part for the upcoming Norkia Cup, they accept a mission with a three-star danger rating from the Vanship Union. The job takes them to the estate of the Lady Mad-thane, who has a letter she would like delivered to her husband: Duke David Mad-thane, commander of the Mad-thane Fleet, current engaged in battle with Disith forces at Minagith. Lady Mad-thane's daughter, Holly Mad-thane, also has a letter which she would like delivered to her father. Claus and Lavie agree to the mission. At Minagith, the battle between the Anatoray and Disith forces begins under the supervision of the Guild. The battle opens with an exchange of fire between the musketeer squads on both sides; Mullin Shetland is one of the few musketeers who survives. Claus and Lavie land on the flagship Claimh Solais and head to the bridge to deliver their message. However, a second Disith fleet descends from above and begins firing on the Mad-thane Fleet, catching the Anatoray ships off-guard and turning the tide of the battle. Synopsis The lone battleship “Silvana” locates a Disith fleet crossing the Grand Stream and destroys several ships in a surprise attack. After the remaining Disith ships escape, the “Silvana” withdraws from the Grand Stream. In the frontier town of Norkia, 15-year-old pilot Claus Valca and navigator Lavie Head prepare their vanship for the Norkia Cup race. On their next job call as sky couriers, Claus and Lavie accept a mission to deliver two letters to Duke David Mad-thane from his family. Mad-thane, an officer in the Anatoray navy, is leading a battle against a Disith fleet at Minagith under the supervision of the Guild. After a victory in the opening engagement using musketeers, Mad-thane’s fleet continues to battle the Disith in artillery combat. However, the Anatoray fleet meets a surprise attack from a new Disith fleet as Claus and Lavie arrive on the flagship “Claimh Solais” to deliver the letters. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * David Mad-thane * Lady Mad-thane * Holly Mad-thane * Worsley Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Arthur Campbell * Wina Lightning Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Norkia ** Minagith Featured Ships * Silvana * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Answeller ** Armada ** Brionac ** Claimh Solais ** Connaught ** Fragarach ** Geiborg ** Goliath ** Leinster ** Meath ** Partholan ** Temeraire * Disith Battle Ships * Claudia Units * Guild Presence Ship * Vanships ** Courier Vanships *** Spirit of Grand Stream ** Military Vanships *** Ship One Trivia *”First move” is the opening move in chess. This is the first episode and battle. *The title "First Move" refers to the opening move in a game of chess. First Move is the beginning of the story of Last Exile. *In the opening scene, the Silvana is seen exiting the Grand Stream. Note how it appears to pass through a barrier into a perfectly clear sky. This suggests that there is some form of hologram covering the Grand Stream so that it is not visible from the ground. *The eyecatch at the midpoint of the episode features the text "ΑΛΛ ΧΛΑΥΔΙΑ ΡΕΤΥΡΝ ΤΟ ΕΞΙΛΕ", a transcription of "ALL CLAUDIA RETURN TO EXILE". Category:Episodes